


Jon Snow The Boy Who Lived.

by alicia676



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Eventual Romance, F/M, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, alive rhaegar, most ships won't start till fourth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicia676/pseuds/alicia676
Summary: Jon Snow has lived with his Aunt and Uncle his whole life. Strange things always happened around him. He wishes for a new life a better life somewhere far away from his relatives.(Basically, Jon is the boy who lived and isn't related to the Starks)





	1. The Squibs House

Mr and Mrs Deder were proud to say they were perfectly normal thank you very much. They were last people you would ever expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious. Viserys Deder lived a simple perfect life. He’d lived with his wife Doreah and one-year-old son Aermon Deder who they believed no finer a child could be. Viserys had a perfectly normal job the only thing odd about Viserys was his very peculiar childhood a secret only him and his wife would ever know of Viserys shuddered to think what would happen if anyone discovered. “Hello, darling do you have everything you need for work I can make a lunch for you.” His wife asks on his way out the door. “Nothing love I’ll get lunch out today.” He says smiling at his perfectly normal wife. “Bye love.” she waves. Viserys kissed his son on the cheek who now began wailing as he walked out the door.  
The sky was a dull and gray and the air was a soft wind. Viserys looked up and saw something very peculiar a cat reading a map and another bright red one with striking orange eyes . He rubbed his eyes and there was just a one normal tabby cat sitting very still staring him dead in the eye almost in judgment. 

Viserys got into his car and on his way to work, he’d noticed still strange goings on he decided to ignore it must be some sort of awful convention. "Stupid kids." Viserys murmured under his breath. 

When Viserys sat in the back of his office closest to the window he’d liked it best there where he could watch the passers-by. Before this, he’d had an owl free morning. However, on this day, he saw the strange people dressed in robes and owls flying all about. A strange feeling washed over him as if it was deja vu of a poor childhood memory.  
Viserys was determined for his perfect day not to be ruined by thoughts of all of that hogwash, but when he went out to lunch the strange people in robes splayed across the street. Viserys thought for a moment pondering the possibility of it. They’d never made this much of a fuss in public they’d always kept it hidden why today of all days. Viserys walked not truly paying attention and he bumped into a man. He made a face for this man was wearing the and silver and blue robe and a pointy hat to match. “Sorry sir.” He said brushing the dirt off her shoulder. The man looked at him a jolly look on his face. “Sorry, no need to be sorry nothing could be a happier day You-Know-Who- Has gone at last!” He shakes Viserys hands tightly as he walks away. Viserys paled then knowing that name quite well part of the reason he’d had to leave his old life.

Viserys ordered a perfectly normal sandwich as he did on most days he was just about to take a bite when he’d heard chatter.  
“Rhaegar Targaryens boy?” He heard a whisper his brother's name sending a chill through his back.  
He got in his car and raced back to work as his workday finished he could not fight the chill that ran through him.

Doreah had a very perfectly normal day she told him some of the neighborhood drama and that their son had learned a new word.(NO!) something he’d taken to practicing for the rest of the day.  
“No! No! No! No no!.” Screamed the toddler.  
After dinner, the husband and wife settled into the couch watching the late night news.

“Owls flying all over London in broad daylight I couldn’t believe it Kimber.” The man says with a booming voice “It's not only owls Johnny that have been acting strangely instead of the downpour I’d promised yesterday people have been shooting stars raining down instead! Perhaps people celebrating Bonfire day early-!”

Viserys switched off the tv quickly. “Love is something the matter you’ve seemed off since you’ve returned is this something to do with your family?”  
He frowns “No why?” he says maybe to sharply “I just thought this might have to do with ..you know.”  
He wonders if he should tell her about hearing his brothers name ,but he decides against it.  
“Their son would be Aemons age correct?” Viserys stiffens “I suppose so?”  
“Hmm just thought to ask sorry love I know it bothers you.” 

Viserys slept horribly that night tossing and turning. Could he ignore the goings on of the day all the owls? He fell into an uneasy sleep for it had anything to do with his family he would ignore them as they had him.

However, The two tabby cats that sat outside the house of the Deder’s stayed unmoving not so much as a quiver. It did not move until a man appeared the man’s name was Albus Dumbledore he stood there looking around. He might not have known this but he looked quite strange standing on that street a bright purple robe that went to his ankles. He was old and much older than most judging by his silver hair and beard. His eyes were a soft blue color and his skin a soft milky white. He wore thick metal frames he seemed to be looking for something in his robe not noticing the tabby cat and the red feline next to it who looked at him with narrowed eyes. He pulled out what seemed to be a lighter he’d pressed down it twelve times turning the light in the street out.  
He then looked to see the two cats which gave him a chuckle. “Fancy seeing you lot here.” He says a bright smile on his face. Two woman began to shift one with a stern face and square glasses her hands folded she to wearing a emerald robe and the other woman who appeared to be very young beautiful woman with fair pale skin who’s hair was the color of fire that went passed her waist. She wore a red cloak that hung from her shoulders with red hair falling past her back she wore a dress underneath her face matching the other woman’s a tight frown placed on her lips as she looked at the man. “How did you know it was us?” The woman in the robe asks “Never seen two cats sit so stiffly also Melisandre no cat is truly that red.”  
“You’d be stiff to if you sat still on a wall all day looking into a muggle house.” The one in the robe says again but more grumpily this time.  
“All day, You lot could have been celebrating I passed many feasts and parties on the way here.” Melisandre scoffs at that. “Acting like fools the lot of them even the muggles can see something’s going on.” 

“It was on their news Albus Flocks of Owls, Shooting stars Muggles aren't completely stupid they can see what’s going on, shooting stars how ridiculous! bet it was that Dedalus Diggle, He’d never had much sense to him.” Dumbledore just smiles at the women. “Oh give them a break we’ve had little to celebrate in such a long time.”  
Melisandre scowls and throws an irritated glance his way at this and Minerva speaks up. “I know that, just no reason to lose their heads is all they are behaving downright careless.” Melisandre continues after her. “Fine day it would be indeed if on the same day You-Know-Who is vanished the muggles found about us all.” McGonagall looks at Dumbledore. “Is he truly gone?”  
“Certainly seems so we have much to be thankful for this day,either of you care for a lemon drop?”  
“No thank you,” The woman says rather coldly “Even if You-Know-Who is gon-” Dumbledore hums at that name sucking on two lemon drops “Professor McGonagall for eleven years I’ve been trying to persuade people into saying the true name Voldermort it just gets so confusing.” McGonagall flinches at the name but Melisandre smiles. “You are different Voldemort knew you to be a worthy adversary.” Dumbledore looks at Melisandre then. “You flatter me Voldemort has powers I will never have or want.”  
“Only because you are too noble to use them.” Says McGonagall.  
“You two are lucky it's dark you lot have me blushing like a schoolboy.”  
“Is it true what they are saying?” McGonagall asks looking away nervously. “What are they saying?” Dumbledore asks his lips pursed from the sourness of the lemon drops. “They are saying Voldemort he went to Lyanna’s house the rumors are saying she's dead.” Melisandre says Dumbledore bows his head McGonagall gasps “Lyanna Snow I didn’t believe it I didn’t want to believe it.” Dumbledore pats her shoulder “I know my dear.” His voice grave. “They are saying more their saying he tried to kill the Snow child that he couldn’t that his power broke somehow?” Melisandre speaks it like a question she looks at Dumbledore he meets her eyes. Dumbledore nods looking away Melisandre eyes were like looking into death itself. “After all he’s done couldn’t kill a little boy.” Melisandre says her eyes light for a moment a smile quirks her lips. “It’s astounding how did little Jon survive such a night.” Mcgonagall says  
“We can only guess I suppose,” Dumbledore says Melisandre hands McGonagall a handkerchief who dabs it underneath her spectacles.  
“Hagrid's late it was him who told I’d be here didn't he.”  
“Are you going to tell us why you decided to come here of all places.” Dumbledore looks at the Deder house “I plan to leave Jon with his family.”  
"What of the boy's father?" McGonagall ties but Dumbledore shakes his head.  
“Here Albus you can be serious these Muggles are the worst I’ve seen their boy all day was kicking his mother for some sweets.” Melisandre gagged out the words. “It’s the best place for him and they will explain to him eventually I’m leaving them a letter.”  
“A letter! Albus these people will never understand him. He’ll be famous a legend every child in our world will know his names books will be written in his honor this day will be remembered for him.”  
“Exactly famous for something he can’t even remember! Famous for something he won’t even remember.”

“Does it have to be them?” Melisandre asks Dumbledore chuckles and nods. “I suppose your right of course where is the boy?” McGonagall asks looking around asks. “Hagrid is bringing him.” He answers “Hagrid? Are you sure he could be trusted with this.” Melisandre asks  
“I would trust Hagrid with my life.” The two women nod at this McGonagall says under her breathe “Can’t pretend he's not careless at times.”  
Headlights hit the eyes of the three a motorcycle flying through the air a very large man swaddling a baby.  
“Hagrid, at last where did you get that motorcycle?”  
“Borrowed it from Ned Stark I’ve got the boy here.”  
Melisandre peers at the boy her brow raising just a normal boy with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He had already had a full head of hair that of black hair curled around his face. His eyes were a grey color that met hers.  
“Will he have that scar forever Albus is there nothing you can do about it.” McGonagall asks her voice “Some scars come in handy Minerva.”  
Dumbledore nods at this he holds his hands to Hagrid. “Give him here Hagrid best to deal with this now.”  
Hagrid places the babe into the older man's arms “Can I at least say goodbye to him, sir?” Dumbledore nods. Who bends down to kiss the baby’s head his shaggy beard scratching on the sleeping babies face. Hagrid lets out a dreadful sob “Shh Hagrid you’ll wake the muggles!” McGonagall hisses whe taps his arm a bit. “Oh, I’m sorry I can't stand this poor Rhaegar and Lyanna dead.” Hattie sobs more quietly then  
“It’s is quite sad but get a hold of yourself.”  
Dumbledore walks off to the Dedears doorstep leaving the baby. He pulls out a letter from the inside of his robe and with that the end of that.


	2. The Boy who Lived Under the Cupboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets a snake...

Jon Snow woke up to the slamming of his door that morning busting into his room (or most would call it a cupboard). Aunt Doreah scowls at him in still in her nightgown and hair curlers in. “Get up and help me with breakfast and don’t you dare let it burn.” She then throws the blanket off of him. Jon lets out a sigh. “Don’t sigh get up! Get up!” She says in a shrill sort of way.  
This wasn’t much different from most other days Jon was always woken up in such ways. Sometimes it was his cousin pounding down the stairs above or even his Uncle screaming about the paper.   
Today however was Aemon's birthday which in the Dedar House was a very big deal to everyone besides Jon who really honestly couldn’t care less.   
Jon slowly got out of bed and quickly got dressed in his too tight shirt and his waterlogged pants and wobbled to the kitchen his aunt standing over the cooking bacon. She pushes the spatula into his hand not truly looking at him. Jon lets out a tired sigh as he stood the bacon popping and sizzling. Jon, however, was never hit with the sizzling grease and if he was he just continued cooking it never burned. His Uncle Viserys a skinny man who smelled of burnt out cigarettes walks into the kitchen. Wearing a cotton tee shirt and his red heart boxers his silver blonde hair passed his face to his shoulders it curled messily around his face, Jon supposed he would look quite handsome if it wasn't for the wrinkles around his eyes he always looked like he was sick or was soon going to be sick his uncle was only 31 years old and looked to be in his late 40's. “Well bring me my coffee hurry up boy hurry.” Jon does as he’s told and hurry’s to get his Uncle’s coffee mug he spilled a bit on the counter and cleaned it as he handed the coffee cup to his Uncle’s open hand. His eyes not bothering to look at Jon already scanning the morning paper that his Aunt must have brought in.  
When he’d finished that he walked back to the stove and used the spatula to put the still sizzling bacon from the pan to a plate. Aemon began his screaming earlier today he’d gotten all he wanted for his birthday a new computer, a second television, and a shiny new red bike even still Aemon stupid as he was knew how to count. “Thirty-six I got thirty-eight last year!” Aemon says in a nasty way that makes Jon’s ears hurt. Jon then made Aemons plate for breakfast and placed it in front of him. Uncle Viserys chuckles at this. “Good for you my boy fighting for what you want got dragons blood in you.” Jon always thought it was such a strange saying but he never asked most likely no one would answer him anyway. He pats Aemons head who sends his father a fire burning glaze. “We will buy you three more presents when we are out love.” Aunt Doreah says wanting to make her son's birthday special as it could be. “Then I’ll have thirty-nine.” He says a smile growing on his face Viserys smiles “Good job my boy knows what he wants just like his father get your money's worth that’s what I always say” Jon holds back a gag but bites his tongue.   
Jon was cleaning the dishes after breakfast when the phone rings. His Aunt Doreah answers it in the other room and when she returns her face is worried and a bit angry. “Bad news,” his aunt says to his uncle. “Mrs.Figgs broke her leg and can’t take care of the boy.” Jon tries to focus on washing the dishes but he feels excitement crawl through him every year his cousin was taken to amazing places. The amusement Parks, the zoo, movies, plays and every year Jon was sent to Mrs.Figgs who’s house smelled like cabbage and had cat fur all over which made Jon’s nose itch.   
“What about your brother?” Viserys says   
“Heavens no.” Doreah says in a high pitched voice.   
“What about one of your friends?” A pleading in his Uncles voice.  
“Are you mad?” Aunt Doreah says with a pout  
“I could stay by myself.” Jon says loud enough for them to hear him.  
They just stare at each other ignoring Jon.

 

That’s how Jon was permitted to go to the Zoo with his family. He tried to mask his excitement by avoiding looking at his family members.He tried to forget the look on his Uncle’s face when he toward over him his face his cheekbones high and hair in a bun. He glared down at Jon “I’m warning you if even step a toy out of line,” his points his finger at Jon then. “I can only promise you you’ll wake the dragon.”  
To most people this might have been a joke something maybe even to laugh at especially with the look on his Uncles face all red and purple like that. Jon knew better then to laugh at his Uncle words. Jon just mumbles back “I will be on my best behavior sir.”  
I suppose the problem with that is trouble always just seemed to find Jon everywhere he went.  
It's not that Jon was a bad student most teachers said he was quiet but a good student. He scored well on his tests however it was the things that happened around Jon that was most peculiar. 

One time a girl named Betsy Thomas had tried to push Jon’s head into the drinking facet to impress his cousin and his boneheaded friends. Instead the water faucet exploded all over Betsy’s Thomas face. Aemon lied and said Jon had pushed and held the girl down. This had been Jon’s first infraction and most of his teachers were confused but the Dedar’s said the boy was quite troubled so the teachers had no reason but to believe his guardians.

Another time Aemon and his group of friends had been chasing Jon through the school hallway.  
Jon wished to be anywhere, but where he was.  
The next thing Jon knew he was on top of the schools roof. The school has sent a very wordy letter to the Dedars that time.  
Today Jon swore to himself nothing would go wrong.

His aunt complained the whole way to the Zoo to Jon’s annoyance . She complained about the traffic. About Jon. About the ladies in her spinning class. Jon again. Then she complained about motorcycle driver as it drove by.  
‘I had a dream about a motorcycle it was flying through the air like a balloon.” Jon smiles fondly at the memory.  
“Jon motorcycles do not fly.” His Uncle said in a voice that filled Jon with terror. Jon looked over at Aemon who’d looked away. “I know sir it was just a dream.”

Jon was having a very good day this fact had surprised him very much. His family paid him very little attention. Aemon only talked to him once to tell him he looked like one of the monkeys in the cages. 

Jon’s favorite part was the wolf den where he saw a snowy white wolf look at him straight in his eyes red eyes shining back at him. “Hello.” Jon says the wolf sends him a wink and follows the rest of its pack away.

His second favorite was the reptile house. Even his Uncle took interest in it he could name every snake in existence which I suppose was something odd about him to Jon thought to himself not that he’d say it allowed. Aemon walked over to the python “Is it dead?” Uncle Viserys knocks on the glass to stir the snake. Aemon groaned “Whatever let’s look at something else please.” The three told Jon to stay put they were going to take family pictures.  
Jon looks at the snake and lets out a sigh “Sorry bout them they are really good at ignoring things,” Jon says on accident knowing the snake can’t talk back except the snake looks at him and looks at him as if understood what he was saying. “Im used to it.”

Jon looks at the snake “Where are you from?  
The snake points his head “Brazil?”  
The snake shakes his head almost sadly that’s when Jon reads bred in captivity.  
“Sorry you’ve never seen brazil.”  
Jon feels someone snatch his arm swiftly. “What the fuck do you think your doing!” His Uncle hisses his face turning a deep red. 

“Look what the snake is doing father!” Aemon yells running back to the snake habitat pressing his nose to the glass but the glass had vanished and the snake slithered between Aemon’s leg .  
The yellow snake began to slide out. “Thankssss Amigo off to see Brazil.”  
Jon mouth dropped as he watched the snake and Aemon was screaming in bloody horror as if the snake had wrapped itself around him and was trying to eat him.  
The Zookeeper apologize greatly “I don't know what happened it was as if the glass had disappeared.”

His Uncle dragged him back to the car by his ears his face filled with fury.  
He said nothing on the way back when they arrived “To your cupbor- Room Now.” he spoke very clearly.

 

Jon laid in his bed wiping at the tears in his eyes crying would do him no good. He lived with the Dedar’s his whole life. He supposed he must have lived with his parents once but they’d died in a car crash leaving him the only survivor with nothing to show but the Dedar’s. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he imagined a man with shining silver hair walking away and girl with dark hair with stony grey eyes with a lovely smile flashing across her face and then in the screaming started her smile became horror as flashes of green light surrounded her.  
Jon assumed he’d made the faces up he’d never seen any pictures of his parents and was not allowed to ask questions.  
Yet Jon dreamed he dreamed of a place far away from this one.Sometimes he wished a nice stranger would just take him in. Strangers in the street were very nice to Jon all those who were wore funny cloaks and robes. Once he had someone cry right to his face and thank him.Once a woman with wild hair and a bright orange cloak waved at him so proudly and sometimes they’d shake his hand and introduce themselves but whenever that happens his aunt or uncle whisked him away. 

I suppose most children have school as an escape from horrible bad situations such as Jon’s but home had followed him to school with Aemon.  
Aemon was a handsome boy with silver hair and blue eyes he charmed anyone who looked his way. A good way of impressing Aemon was ridiculing Jon the kids at school discovered quickly so he was either ignored or made the joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jon is just a poor kid with really no one. His upbringing is completely different from what it is in GOT. He was raised by Viserys (Who is an entire dickhead to Jon.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Burn Them All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Receives a letter.

“Icky Jon is going to Stonewall.” His cousin teased his voice making giving Jon a headache. All day Aemon rubbed his new school uniform in Jon’s face. His Aunt had given Jon his cousins old uniform not that Jon cared he was rather excited to not have school with Aemon all year.  
Jon hears the mail slide through the door with a click. Aemon sat down eating his breakfast messily Jon stomach growls.  
“Go get the mail boy.” His Aunt says staring down at the mess Aemon was making with loving eyes.  
Jon stumbles to the door and picks up the mail surprise hits him in the chest. “A letter for me?” He whispers out loud.

 

Mr. J. Snow -Targaryen

The Cupboard under the Stairs

Little Shenider Number 6 St

Surrey

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp Jon noticed as he ran his hand across the lovely envelope.

Jon inspected the letter as he walked back to the kitchen. Jon places the mail onto the table where his Uncle.  
“What's that.” His cousin says reaching for Jon’s letter “It’s for me.” Jon pulling back his hand.  
His Uncle snatches the letter out of his hands. “Hey give it back it's for me,” Jon says His Uncle sends him a look then looks at the letter his face paling dramatically. “What love?”  
His aunt looks at the letter then back at Jon then back at her husband. “Let me see the letter.” Aemon begs in whiny voice Jon watches patiently “Can I have my letter back please?” Jon asks he hadn’t even been allowed to read it yet. “Let me see the letter!” Aemon shouts right into Viserys ear.  
“Out both of you!” His Uncle yells his voice booming the two boys walked slowly out the door. The book press their ears to the door Jon on the floor listening in the crack through the door his ears pressed on the floor  
“How did they even find us?” Jon hears his aunt ask.  
“They know where all the freaks are love.” His Uncle said in an exhausted tone.  
“Should we write back saying we don’t - want him to go?”  
“No, we should ignore them.” Jon hears a bitterness in his Uncles voice that seems strange to him.

The Next Morning Aemon was sent to get the mail Jon morning soured. “HE GOT ANOTHER ONE!” Aemon yells. Uncle Viserys snatches the letters and throws them into the garbage disposal before either the boys can say a thing.

 

“Dear this isn’t working.”

“That ruddy old fart Dumbledore can’t take a hint.”  
“No post on Sundays no bloody post on Sundays.”

When the owls appear right through their window dropping the letter right into the Dedar’s very own house flocks of owls appear the next day letter poured down the house and still Jon could not get his hands on one letter. That’s when his Uncle Takes off of work “We are going on holiday that’s it no mail if we aren’t bloody here to get it from the bloody pigeons bloody brilliant.”

 

They drove to a ruddy hotel about 500 miles from their flat. The work attender came to their room the next morning with a box of letters. “A Jon Snow Live here?”

 

His Uncle burns them all.

They leave in the car the next morning the next place is just as dinghy (If not worse.) with only two beds unlike the last one this one did not carry a sofa bed this time they don’t bother to give Jon a bed.

 

Jon lays on the floor that night a tiny blanket his aunt found given to him he looks into the fire his uncle had made into the fireplace. He realizes then it was his birthday.  
He wished for something someone to save him.  
That’s when he feels it burning hot in front of the door and pounding.  
The dinghy flat shakes Jon began to crawl away hiding his body behind the dusty couch he hid his face enough to where he could see what was happening. His Uncle standing up holding the poker for the fire in his hand fear a masked on his face. There was a smash and a giant mass was created where the door had once been.

Jon m in front of him stood a very small very beautiful woman. Her white silver hair falling past her waist and beautiful violet eyes she had her skin reminded Jon of the moon for a moment she looked like an angel. That's when Jon noticed the creature behind her as it breathed in Jon rubbed his eyes a real-life dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so excited to release the next chapter.  
> ^Hint its called the Dragon Lady^
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone hope you like it so far


	4. The Dragon Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets his Aunt and a very large man.

“Hello, brother.” The woman says to his Uncle who drops the poker. “Dany?” His voice is soft when he says it then he looks at her again like she's a ghost. “I thought you’d- you never-“ His Uncle stutters out Jon looks his Aunt Doreah now awake she looked back at the two other adults who stood.  
The woman raises an eyebrow ignoring him for a time. “Where is Jon?” She asks her voice tight as she speaks to him.  
Aemon looks at the woman. “Is that him?” She points  
“Hello, Jon I’m your Aunt Daenerys.” She says to Aemon a pleasant smile on her face. “I’m not Jon he’s Jon,” Aemon says pointing the floor where Jon lays.  
The woman follows his pointing and then smiles brightly. “Ahh, I see you look very much like your mothe-.”  
“Shut up!” Viserys screams sounding like Aemon when he was just about to start a tantrum his eyes blazed Jon had never seen his Uncle this angry. “What in Merlin's beard is going on here brother?” She looks around. She looks at Jon then. “Come here," Jon stands walking towards her against his better judgment. “Care to make a cup of tea it’s been a long journey.” She says to his Aunt taking off the elegant purple scarf that was around her neck. Jon looks her up and down she looked normal enough she wore a buttoned-up brown wool coat that went to her knees with black leggings and boots for shoes.  
They somehow move to the small table Jon, Daenerys, and his Uncle sit hands crossed under the table. He could feel his Uncle tapping his feet under the table out of nervousness. His Aunt Doreah pours some of the tea she’d just made into a cup giving it to the Silver-haired woman who takes it with a 'Thank you'. Aemon sat on his bed his face pale and his blue eyes filled with fear he whimpered. “I’m not here to hurt you.” She tells him taking pity on her other nephew.  
She looks at Jon then “The last time I saw you well just been born I supposed you really look like so much like your mother looks it’s astonishing but your eyes hold the fire of a Targaryen and that hair..” That's when she takes a sip of her tea.  
“What’s a Targaryen?” Jon asks His Aunt looks taken aback she looks at Viserys who does not meet her eyes. “You should leave Dany.” He says then not looking at her. “What do you mean- Jon what do you think your name is.” She says  
“Jon Snow?” Daenerys head twists her eyes enlighten. “Jon I'm here to take you to Hogwarts," Jon sends her a confused look "You know what that is right?” She says slowly  
“Um no.”  
Her head flashes Jon swears he can see flames all around the woman now the room got suddenly unbearably hot. “I knew something was wrong when Dumbledore asked me to see why Jon wasn’t getting his letters Jon where did you think - what about your parent -," she seemed like she didn’t know how to frame the word her eyes burning a rage that was not meant for him Jon swore he saw flames dancing in her eyes. “I’m sorry,” Jon says feeling guilty.  
Daenerys looks at her brother then who does not meet her eyes still. “What in the bloody hell is going on here Viserys do you mean to tell me he knows nothing of our world.”  
“I'm not stupid,” Jon says sounding somewhat stupid. She does not look at Jon her eyes watching a man that Jon could now see matched her in every way all but his eyes that were not violet like hers Jon had always thought his Uncle's eyes the color a soft pale blue-green color but now Jon could see his eyes were a pale lilac other they’d both had pretty silver blonde hair he was much taller than her not that would be a hard she looked to be about 5'0.“No, Jon, I mean about our world.” She says to him as softly as she can muster. “Um, what world?” Jon suddenly thought this was just a joke she spoke like she was an alien from another planet or something.  
That’s when the silver-haired woman she stands up. Uncle Viserys covers his face but his Aunt Doreah stands very straight. “We decided it was best he knew nothing and we who have raised him his whole life would like to keep it like that.” Her voice shakes she was clearly afraid of the woman who she was clearly taller then.  
“Viserys you mean to tell me this boy knows nothing about who he is?” It is a question that is laced with hurt.  
“What am I!”  
The adults stop. Daenerys opens her mouth to speak.  
“You will tell him nothing!” His Viserys yells pointing at the silver-haired woman.

Jon looks at his Uncle whose face is as red as a tomato. “When I took Rhaegar son in when he refused him I decided I would end this freakish of our family line he will know nothing and he will not be going to that blasted Hogwarts.” He spits out The silver-haired woman’s mouth drops at this.”So you -mean to tell Jon doesn't know anything you kept this all from him Jon believes he’s an ordinary boy.” Jon sighed at this. “Keeping what from me?”  
“Why do they keep saying Targaryen that name was in all of Jon’s letters?” Aemon whispers under his breath.

“I forbid from saying another word!” Viserys yells at the top of his lungs at the two.  
“You are a wizard, Jon.”Daenery says.  
Suddenly the room was silent everyone staring at Jon.  
“I’m a What?” Jon says he almost laughs , but then he looks at the faces in the room around him and they all looked quite serious maybe except Aemon who looked ready to pee himself.  
"A wizard.," said She repeats like its a fact she smiles pleasantly at him, “I suppose it's about time you read your letter.” Daenerys stretches out her hand to hand Jon the letter he’d been waiting for. He takes the envelope from her hands. Mr.J.Snow -Targaryen, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr.Targaryen- Snow,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

 

“I don't have an owl.” The words sound strange coming out of Jon’s mouth but Daenerys just stays smiling at him. She puts her fingers into her mouth and whistles a red and gold owl that flames follow behind its wings flies on her shoulder flames sprouted around the owl its eyes are a bloody red color Jon couldn't look away from .  
She hands the owl a piece of paper it takes it into its yellow beak "Thank you Saerya take this to Hogwarts". She stands up and brushes herself off. “Now that’s done come now Jon we best be going.”

“Jon is not going anywhere he won’t be going you have to listen to me I am his legal guardian!” His Uncle gets in his new Aunts face. She glares up at him his Uncle looked down at the woman but Jon had a feeling she could beat him to a bloody pulp if he forced her too.  
“I’d like to see you try to stop me, oh you can’t.” She taunts at him “A squib and a muggle what a fair fight would that be.”  
The words that make Viserys look like he’d been slapped.  
“Huh, what's a muggle what in the world is a squib ?” Jon says.  
“Oh um well a Muggle is someone born without magic and well a squib well it's a person born into a magical family without any magical gifts,” Daenerys explains.  
“When we took him in we swore we’d put a stop to it all this rubbish!” Aunt Doreah yells.  
“You knew you knew I was a wizard?” Jon asks not really able to wrap his mind around all this.  
“Knew? Of course, I knew you’d be like the rest of my family freakish the lot of you. Magic had done nothing good for us and if I can get rid of its infection on my family I will.” His Uncle says a mad look in his eye.  
Someone woke the dragon Jon thought in his head.  
“Got your bloody idiotic mother blown up I’d say I got lucky never to be cursed with what you lot called gifts!” 

“You said my parents died in a car crash!” Jon yells then anger filling into him from his toes to his head he swore he could have pounced in on his Uncle then fists ready.  
“You told him Rhaegar was dead?” Her voice cracks  
His Uncle purses his lips then sends a look to Jon.

“What do you mean how did my parents die then.”  
The two very angry adults face the woman’s eyes filled with tears.  
“I'm are taking Jon and leaving.” She hisses at his Uncle “I’ll turn your hands into feet you if you even try anything you bloody tosser.” She pulls out her wand out at him. He takes a step forward reaching for her wand. “You will not tell me what to do I am a dragon-”  
“Pedibus Tectum.” She waves her wand at her Uncle and as promised his hands became feet.

His aunt screamed and Aemon sobbed. That's when Daenerys grabs Jon’s hand and they leave.

Daenerys stands very still and closes her eyes breaths in and then turns to Jon.”I have to go to the ministry and handle a few things Jon a very good friend of mine from Hogwarts is going to help you the rest of the way.”  
Jon watches her she doesn't look at him now she looks so sad to Jon then. “Wait are you going to leave his hands like that?” She smiles a bit at the reminder. “Oh, they will go back to normal in a few days.”  
“Where are you going?” Jon asks then. “Well I live in Romania for work," She points to the dragon who was sat waiting for her his eyes glued to Jon like he was waiting for him to try something."I'm really here because -Dumbledore asked me to come he knew I was in London on ministry business I did want to see you, Jon you look so much - like your father.” Jon listens to the when shes says father carefully and softly. “Make sure you write to me from Hogwarts tell me what house your in.” She looks up at the sky "Where is that man?" She asks herself glaring up at the sky.“There he is!” She points up. “Hagrid is going to help you get to Hogwarts.”

She whistles and at the dragon, it crawls to her she hops on to the dragons back gracefully and sends him a wave. “Goodbye Jon be safe.”  
Jon looks around for a moment no one is there. That’s when he hears the roaring of an engine two lights flash into Jon's eyes he stares up and motorcycle comes crashing down.  
Jon stares at the man he is the biggest man Jon had ever seen with Shaggy hair that surrounded his face a beard to match. “Ello Jon.” The man says Jon just keeps watching the man not moving the man's beetle-like eyes stare back at him.  
“Good to see yah the last time I saw yer you were just a wee baby.” Hagrid smiles at Jon then. “Oh it’s yer birthday isn't it.”  
Jon doesn't know what his face might look like no one had ever really acknowledged that. Hagrid begins to pull a box out from his robe a pink box that he opens. “It’s a bit smushed I sat on it a bit.” Hagrid explains Jon blinks his eyes and feels a small smile danced across his lips.”It's great really.” He'd never gotten a birthday cake before.

“Um, Hagrid can I ask a question what exactly is Hogwarts?” 

 

Jon and Hagrid flew through the sky on a flying motorcycle. Jon falls asleep feeling light for the first time in possibly his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jon met the Dragon Lady but all he has is more questions.  
> 


	5. A Conversation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow asks a lot of questions (or basically asks Hagrid a ton of things and only gets a few answers)

Chapter 5  
Jon wakes up that morning not to yelling and stomping but to the sunlight hitting his eyes. He looks around and realizes it all had not been a dream he is not in his cupboard he lifts his head up. Hagrid sat in the corner of the room his eyes scanning a letter. “Ello Jon .” Hagrid hides the papers in his robe quickly standing. “Up for some breakfast?”

Jon and Hagrid sat across from each other at a pub called the Leaky Cauldron Jon notices people staring at him, he just ignores them feeling himself blush. “So Hagrid I still don’t understand Hogwarts is a magical school, but really I there has to be some mistake there is nothing special about me .”  
Hagrid takes a big bite of his food a bit of crumbs spilling into his beard tangling itself into the curls. “Really Well Jon have you ever done something you couldn’t explain it just happens.”  
Jon thinks back to all the incidents at school and back to the zoo and nods slowly looking down at his pancake that was in the shape of an owl . “I could really blast your Uncle to the sky.” Hagrid said under his breath. “Could you, using magic I mean?” Jon asks Hagrid just looks down his eyes flashing . “Well I do work fer the school Jon im the Hogwarts grounds keeper I'm -- er -- not supposed ter do magic'.”

“Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" asks Jon curiously what could someone do to get their own magic taken away from them. Jon barely knew he had magic for a day and he couldn't imagine it being ripped away from him just like that.

"Oh, well -- I was at Hogwarts meself but I -- er -- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." Jon looks down not wanting to be rude but he was curious. “Why were you expelled?”  
Hagrid looks away his eyes glaring at something off in the distance . “We best be going Jon we got lots to do.” He says instead of answering 

Jon walked from behind Hagrid watching the back of his head. “Where are we going Hagrid?”

“Well you need money don’t yer we are going to the bank?” Hagrid said “it’s not like I have any money Hagrid.” Jon said now understanding that he’d probably end up not being able to go to Hogwarts anyway. “You think yer Mum and Dad wouldn’t leave you anything?”  
Jon just looks to the floor something very sad filling inside of him. He’d never meet them. “Hagrid what did happen to my parents then?”  
Hagrid looks at Jon then a very sad look in his face and says , "It begins, I suppose, with -- with a person called -- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows--"

 

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Jon, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was... I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does"  
Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.  
"Could you write it down?" Jon suggested.  
"Nah -- can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too -- some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Jon. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.  
"Now, yer mum was as good a witch as I ever knew. A prefect an' Hogwarts in herday! I do remember her getting herself in detention a few times Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on her on his side before... probably knew she was too close ter Dumbledore and the Starks ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.”  
Jon almost interrupts and asks who the ‘Starks’ are but Hagrid continues.  
"Maybe he thought he could persuade ‘er... maybe he just wanted 'er outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' -- an'--"  
Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.  
"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad -- knew yer mum Lyanna an' nicer person yeh couldn't find really.” Jon never heard anyone talk about his mother who she was as a person. “You-Know-Who killed 'er. An' then -- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing -- he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it,he couldn't do it. that mark on yer forehead?” Hagrid points his finger right at the lighting bolt shaped scar.  
“ That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- took care of yer mum an' but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Jon. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts, Even killed a few of the Starks -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."  
Something very painful was going on in Jon's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light a woman with brown hair stepping in front of it, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before -- and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a very high, cold, cruel laugh.  
Jon realizes now he is touching his scar he pulls away from it. His Uncle had always forced Jon to cover it Jon’s hair was always very beautiful it was a pure sort of black that curled down his shoulders so it was an easy task . “What about my Dad?” Hagrid looks down. “I'm- er really not the best person to explain ter you Jon.” Jon thought to try again force the answer out of Hagrid , but thought against it Jon just follows behind Hagrid more questions building inside of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like.....  
> derp de derrp derp ddddderrrrp


End file.
